Blue Roses
by KenzieLee
Summary: I could feel the power running through my viens, what is this? I'm not human. I'm not a wolf, i'm not a vampire. Am i evil? Am i good? You brang this out in me, and yet. I'm yours.
1. Chapter 1

The service was beautiful, all of William "Billy" Black's friends and family were there. His daughters who's names I didn't his son who had run when the opening words had been said. He ran with tears streaming down his face. The funeral was like no other I had been to, it was much more vocal. Songs were sang in his native language, Quileute tales were told about how the spirit moves on to watch over the tribe.

After Billy had been lowered into his grave I ran a hand through my short auburn hair, I closed my eyes and offered my own blessing to Billy. "_Let the winds of my Goddess carry your spirit loving to her bosom. Let the rain fall and sooth these people and hold true the happiness in their hearts._" As I recited the spell the wind blew softly around me picking the legs of my pants up softly, stirring the hair on my head. I looked up to see the clouds which were already looming part and let the rain fall softly onto my face.

An umbrella found it's way over my head I turned to see my father, Charlie Swan, his eyes redden from crying. "Hey, don't just stand in the rain. Let's go change before we go to the Cook out." Charlie said pushing me away from the Grave and toward the small building housing bathrooms.

I was a bit confused about them having a cook out, but Charlie explain it was because Billy had been a happy man he had even been happy on his death bed. He had becoming suddenly ill he had made sure everyone knew that he didn't want people to mourn him he wanted them to relish in his life.

I changed into a pair of jeans and Converse all stars, black high tops. I had on a deep sea green V-neck shirt, I put on a necklace it was a sterling silver tear drop on a leather band it hung softly right on the nape of my neck. I took my contacts out and put on my black rimmed glasses. I pulled a dark black cardigan on as I left the bathroom it hung down to the back of my knees.

"You look nice Kenzie." Charlie said smiling his eyes less red now and an embarrassed smile on his face, Charlie wasn't very good at the whole complimenting thing. We had never been very close, which when I told him I wanted to move in with him he was so shocked. I was worried about him, he had lost his best friend of many years and I didn't want him to be alone.

We had, had a hard time connecting after I came out to him. I knew in his heart he didn't care, that he loved me the same as he always had. He just didn't know how to convey his feelings the way mother and myself did.

We drove in silence to his Billy's home. "Kenzie, Jacob, Billy's son will be moving in with us for a while till Sam Uley and Emily can finish getting a room for him in their house they've been working on an edition for a while. It won't be long and I'm very sure you two will get along great." Charlie explain before we got out of the car.

I nodded my head smiling, "That's fine dad. No problem." I added with another smile.

We walked into his small house where a crowd was already gathered all dressed like us in casual clothes. Once we had entered a young man walked over to us. "Hello Charlie, this must be Kenzie." The man said extending his hand, "I'm Sam Uley, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Sorry it had to be under such hard circumstances." I said nodding with a smile.

"Yes, well as soon as the rain lets up I'll fire up the grill so let's hope it stops soon." Sam said looking outside with a frown.

I bit my lip and looked outside, it was still raining from my spell. Sam and Charlie walked away leaving me enough time to sneak out the door. I walked over to what looked like a garage and stood behind it. I raised my hands into the air and flicked my wrists. I could feel my eyes changing color as they did when I did big magic like what I was about to do.

"_Spirits of Air bring your winds from the east and blow away this storm! Spirits of Fire breath warmth into the cold day! Spirits of Water wash away the sorrow of these people! Earth bring the strength you give me everyday to these people! Voices of my people ring high and true and let this day be filled with love, peace, and harmony!"_ From my hands erupted lighting, shooting high into the clouds. My words were like thunder. As the spell finished the winds rose and the clouds began to blow away, the sun shone brightly bring a soft warmth into the now breezy afternoon. I could feel the heavy feelings of the day being lifted from myself and others, and I felt a new found strength in my heart.

I let my hands fall softly to my sides, I felt my eyes return to their normal color and a smile rise to my cheeks. I heard a soft cough and turned around fast my hands flying to my sides fingers curling ready to attack. There was a young man, one who resembled the man I'd seen lowered into his grave earlier today. He was the son, Jacob the one who had run from the service.

I let my eyes lock with his, my knees became weak, my heart began to race, and my soul ached to be next to him. I felt my self start to slip, in an instant he was there holding me up his eyes never leaving mine.

"What are you?" I asked him, my hand touching his skin. It was like fire under my hands. I realized I must look crazy and pushed myself away from him instantly regretting his touch being gone. "I mean who are you?" I asked already knowing his answer.

"I'm Jacob Black, you can call me Jake though." He said his voice soft and a smile on his face. He moved closer to me, my body acted on it's own and I allowed myself a few paces closer to him. His hand softly reached and touched my hair brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

My face flushed and I looked deeper into his eyes, "I"m Mackenzie Swan, Charlie Swan's son." He was leaning close to me his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. I cocked my head to the side, what was he doing?

Jake leaned back smiling, "We should head tot he house your dad is probably having a mini fit since you've been gone. I'm sure since you got the sun to come out Sam will be firing up the grill." He said with a smirk almost or maybe a grin.

"You mean since the sun came out, I was just watching the sky, hoping for a nice big storm guess I didn't get my wish." I said trying to cover up what he said.

He laughed and nodded his head and made a 'Sure yeah, I bet.' face. So I guess he saw and heard me. I'll have to try and convince him he was seeing things. His hand touched mine softly, it felt like electricity bounced from his hand to mine, I'm not talking about static shock either but like sparks.

Jake stayed pretty close to me the rest of the day, people would come offer their condolences share a funny story of how Billy had been in their lives. As the sun began to set and the stars came into full play in the sky shining brightly Charlie came over to Jake and I, we were sitting on the porch laughing.

"Well Jake guess we need to load your boxes into your car and into Kenzie's truck." Charlie said with a grin.

"_My_ truck?" I asked standing up.

Charlie laughed, "Billy left it to me, he thought I could sell it to pay for his funeral but that was taken care of by the tribe, they insisted so I thought I'd give it to you. That is if Jake doesn't mind." Charlie turned to Jake with a smile on his face.

Jake thought for a second, "Of course I don't care. Dad never really drove it, I've got my car, and Kenzie will need something to keep him safe and that tuck is a beast on wheels." Jake said laughing and standing up.

I jumped up and down and hugged Charlie and hugged Jake, his hug lasted a little longer and his arms came around my waist pulling me tightly to him. He was so warm, his skin felt like fire and like before it felt like my heart was gonna explode out of my chest. Charlie coughed and we parted me blushing and Jake grinning a bit.

Charlie tossed me the keys and said I could head home early I nodded and said my good nights. I knew the roads to Forks very well. I had a photographic memory making it easy to get anywhere I wanted to go. I made it home pretty quick having sped the entire way. My father may be a cop but I felt like that meant I had to speed enough for the both of us. I took some sheets and blankets and made the pull out bed in the living room. I walked up stairs and without even getting undressed fell into my bed with a loud sigh.

What was up with Jake, Why did I have such an urge to be by him? Did he really see me cast my spell? Those were the thoughts that ran trough my mind as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The front door closed with a soft click, I stretched my arms and moved quickly out of bed to stand in front of the window. The night before I had laded out a yoga mat. I let my self fall into a lotus position on the mat. With eyes closed and palms lifted toward the sky I began to chant softly at first before bringing it up to a gentle speaking tone. I could feel the power gathering in my palms. I tilted my palms inward the power became more electric bouncing creating waves I could feel moving from my hands and into the walls of the house. The power started to flash, I tensed my jaw trying to rein the power in. I didn't I would have awakened Jake with my exercise, I was wrong. The door behind me flew open and I spun around seeing Jake standing there shirtless mouth opened hanging in surprise, maybe even fear.

Without thinking I closed my palms sending the energy surging into my body. Jake walked forward as I stood up. "What was that Kenzie, and why are your eyes glowing?" Jake asked his eyes widening as they connected with mine.

I closed my eyes, trying to rein the power in again. It wasn't working I couldn't concentrate hard enough. I could feel the power becoming more static. It bounced on my skin, I was a living breathing ball of electricity at this point. This had happened only once before, I'd been outside at the time during a storm literally feeding of the power from the storm. I'd been able to release the energy by shooting it from my hands and destroying a tree in the process.

"Jake you need to get out of my way, and let me go fix this problem." I said trying to move forward. Jake's hand started to move out toward concern plane on his face. "Jake you don't want to touch me, I'd completely tear you apart. Now move, I can't contain the energy much longer!" I yelled trying to keep my hands at my sides.

The energy began to tear at my body, pain was clear on my face. My knees tried to buckle but I pushed myself to move forward. Jake nodded his head and his eyes seemed to narrow, "Hold on tight, I'll get you outside so you can do what you need to do!" Jake said moving forward before I could protest, he touched my skin and I could feel the energy shock him he girted his teeth and bit his cheek pulling me into his arms. He was in just as much pain as I was as he ran down the stairs and out the back door.

I could smell his skin burning, I tried to cry out but my mouth was tightly closed form the pain. He helped me stand on the firm earth. I held my hands palms raised to the sky, the clouds were low and thick but it wasn't raining. I summoned up the energy and screamed as it shot form my palms into the sky. It was like a large bolt of lighting was being erupted from my hands, they were burning from the energy. After what seemed like and eternity the energy stopped.

I fell backwards into Jake's arms, he pulled me close to his chest and we were moving again. He was running fast, very fast. I was still to weak and my body hurt too much to put up a fight so I drifted into a sleep. Taking in Jake's scent, it was a cross between the forest and natural male musk. If it had been anyone else his scent would have made my nose turn but to me, he smelled right. Smelled better than anyone else.

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I awoke my hands were wrapped in bandages. The pain was mostly gone and the sleep had replenished my natural energy. I opened my eyes slowly, I was in a room i'd never seen before in a house filled with noise. There was laughter and banter from below me.


End file.
